The Rise and Fall of MissingNo
by TyrantOfTheWorld
Summary: I am James and I am a Mew. This is how I prevented the end of the world. Rated T for language
1. What the Mew

**TotW: Hey all you haters, flamers, non accounters, nice people, and reviewers. So first fanfic ever blah blah blah. Also the age requirement for being a trainer has been raised to 19. **

**?: Can we just start the story now.**

**TotW: Fine.** **But First. Disclaimer time. I do not own pokemon. If I did Ash would be smart and able to talk to pokemon.**

Hi. My name is James Harnet and I am 19. I am a pokemon. Now, are you sitting down? I wasn't always a pokemon. If you don't care go away. Otherwise listen to my story…..

I woke up and looked at my calendar. "Arceus damn it" I thought, "I have to wait another three days before I can get my pokemon". I decided another hour of sleep would help my mood. I drifted back to dreamland, and the next thing I knew I was awoken by the sounds of three trainers getting pokemon. "Wait a minute" I thought, "Pokemon?" I got dressed as fast as possible and ran to Oak's lab. When I got there he told me that all of his pokemon were taken. I asked if he had an extra but he told me he had already given his spare, a Pikachu, to a boy named Ash. I stormed out of the lab and into the woods trying to calm down. As I walked through the woods I saw a pixely rectangle battling Mew. The pixel thing threw a shadowy ball at Mew which hit. The pixel thing teleported away after the ball hit. I saw Mew dying and rushed over to help. Using psychic powers Mew told me that the pixel thing was MissingNo and it was a murdering psychopath with amazing strength. Then Mew died and I fell unconscious. I woke up some time later and looked around. Everything seemed taller. Then I felt something hit my tail. "Holy shit I have a tail" I shouted. Then I looked and saw that I was a Mew, a golden Mew. So of course the first thing I did was pass out. When I woke up I thought "Man this is embarrassing, passing out twice." When I looked around the first thing I saw was I was in a big silver and gold hallway. I got up and started to look around, but when I rounded a corner I bumped into someone. I quickly apologized, then realized who it was.

**TotW: So what did you think? Comment anything but flames. Also my friend is Sanchez, the voice in my head. Surprisingly enough he makes good decisions, but is a bit argumentative with me.**

**Sanchez: I AM NOT!**

**TotW: Anyways I am having pole for which legendary you want him to meet.**

**Sanchez: Yeah, review and answer the pole. TotW does not update regularly, so expect random updates.**


	2. Fourth Wall Down

**TotW: My last chapter sucked.**

**Sanchez: It did but you got a review!**

**CONFETI STORM**

**Sanchez: (Clears throat for effect) To our first review, yes we are doing that. Guest suggested James' female companion.**

**TotW: DISCLAIMER I don't own pokemon but if I did brock would be a psychic type leader. How does he see with his eyes closed?**

POV: James

Are you Lugia I ask slowly. She looks at me funny and says Of course Mew, but why did you dye your fur gold? I just sit down and laugh my head off for a good five minutes while Lugia asks me What the hell is so funny?! So I tell her my name is James and how Mew died. Lugia tells me that I am in the Hall of Origins, and we need to see Arceus. Immediately. Damn I think as I walk down the hallway How long is the Hall of Origins? When we finally arrived I was surprised to find Mewtwo talking to Arceus about how he has lost contact with Mew. Lugia went up and told Mewtwo that Mew was dead, but when Mewtwo saw me he immediately went _YOU! You killed my big sister and for that you will DIE! _Attack after attack I just couldn't take it. Somehow Lugia calmed Mewtwo down and he left the room crying. I asked why Mewtwo thought I killed Mew after Lugia helped me up. Lugia told me it was because when a legendary dies its power goes to the nearest being which in this case was me. The golden part was why we are seeing Arceus she explained. As we went up to Arceus I began to feel nervous. Then for some reason someone with a nametag that says Sanchez broke the fourth wall in the room. Arceus just sighed. He turned to me and asked my name, age, and gender so he could put it in his diary. Then he realized he said the diary part out loud. Another five minute laughing fit just for Arceus, and I realized I now had blackmail opportunity against god. Arceus realized that to and forced me to swear to never speak of it. I crossed my tail. We finally decide it is a good idea to worry why I am gold and MissingNo killed Mew. Long story short we spent ten minutes getting nothing accomplished but I find out MissingNo was trained to kill by Team Zzazz which was disbanded ten years ago. At ten minutes and one second the fourth wall was broken again. This time a guy with a nametag saying TotW gave us a pokedex which doubled as a 3DS. The pokedex scanned me and said that I am its owner, an uber-Mew. Then it scanned me again saying all the basic Mew info, but then explaining that uber Pokémon are two trillion times rarer then shiny Pokémon, and all of their battle skills are tripled and extremely powerful moves like hyper beam we can use with ease. I then challenged the TotW guy to a battle. He immediately used Break-Fifth-Wall and summoned a horde of creatures from other stories and fanfics. It was a one hit KO. I once again wake up in an unfamiliar location. From the fact I am in a bed I guess it is my room. Since I have some time for once I work on my psychic powers and flying. Psychic powers went amazing, I could probably throw a Snorlax. Flying is incredibly effing hard. You have to focus really hard. After working on flying and teleporting I hear Mr. Diary call a meeting using his powers. I teleport over and notice the fourth wall has temporarily been fixed. After all the legendries got here Mr. Diary explained what had happened and me being an uber-Mew. He then told us I was to kill MissingNo with two companions. Lugia wanted to come, but what surprised me was when Mewtwo volunteered. He told me it was because he had to avenge his sister. Arceus dismissed everyone and then debriefed us, but there was a big problem. MissingNo had stolen a human's body and became the champion. The only way to get to him was to do the Kanto badge run. I asked him how Mew, Lugia, and Mewtwo were going to be able to get badges without being noticed. Then Arceus explained human mode. We all shifted to human mode. Lugia was tall, slender, and beautiful with blue hair and green with white streaks eyes. Mewtwo was purple and muscled. His hair and eyes are both purple. Then Arceus gives me a mirror. I looked just like a normal 19 year old boy except with gold hair and blue eyes with gold streaks. Then came the choice. Arceus said he could create any Pokémon for me, and just as I was about to choose the fourth wall broke. This time Sanchez came in, gave me a Pokémon egg, and left. As we all stared at it, it began to hatch.

**TotW: Got to love cliff hangers :**

**Sanchez: Can we bust down the fourth wall some more?**

**TotW: Of course.**

**TotW: The first person to successfully figure out the team Zzazz reference gets a OC, So send a idea for a OC and the correct team Zzazz reference by tomarrow you get a oc who does stuff**

**Sanchez: Also the pokemon in the egg is not an actual pokemon so please make up some ideas**


End file.
